To Want, To Need, To Love
by Surflilu246
Summary: Koumi oneshot. Koushiro's long hidden love for Mimi finally reveals itself during a study session at the park. Koushiro tells her his feelings the best way he knows how.


Hey guys. I've deciding to try something a little different than what I normally write, so let's see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor what is refrenced in this fanfiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He trailed behind her as she walked with a group of her friends. Oh, how he wished he could dig up from the darkest corners of his genius a way to talk to her. Her had a name. Her was Mimi Tachikawa, and her was beautiful. Only she could make the boy think in such a grammatically incorrect format. When he spoke to her, his voice came out the same way, if he didn't lose his voice at all.

The group stopped by a park. Mimi's friends waved their goodbyes as they parted. The girl smiled as she turned to the boy left standing with her. He couldn't help but stare as she turned around. Her beauty could draw him in for minutes at a time. From the top of her head to the tips of her toes, there was perfection. Her hair shone in the sun and fell softly below her graceful shoulders. Her eyes looked into his, but never in the way the boy imagined. Her skin was the perfect tone of dew. It looked as if it'd be soft to the touch, yet another thing the boy would never be able to know for sure. What he loved most, though, was her smile. She always smiled. It was contagious, the way it would make her dimples appear and the way it would make her eyes and nose crinkle. She looked so innocent, but those lips. Those perfectly shaped, plush lips. How he yearned to touch them with his own. To feel her so close, to share a cherished breath with her, was all he desired. All she desired, though, was to get an A in their literature class.

Koushiro Izumi gulped as Mimi turned towards him. They walked side by side to a shady spot under a tree. The springtime flowers bloomed on the branches, matching the tint of the girls rosey cheeks. Koushiro watched as she sat against the trunk and looked up through leaves towards the sky. The mid-May sunset was beautiful. Light curled around her skin and englufed her in a summer's glow. Wind sang through her hair and made the boy's heart stop. He stumbled and sat down across from her opening his book, asking if she was ready. The positive response let him become who he was best at being. Now, his abilities were limitless. His mind became comfortable and prevented his face from flushing the same color as his crimson hair. Conversation came easy and the teaching began. Koushiro watched as the girl flipped through her book, searching for the right page. He smiled as he took it from her, gently touching her hand as he did. Koushiro's calculations has been correct, her skin was as soft as the most immaculate silk. Opening the page to a Shakespeareian sonnett, he began to read to her.

_"__Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

Her eyes looked into the boys, begging for more explanation. The look of utter helplessness took Koushiro by suprise. He stared back into her as he thought, as if he would find a solution deep beyond her sparkling orbs. An idea quickly burst into his head. Risky as it was, he decided to try it. He brought himself out of her eyes and looked at the beauty under the tree. She was staring back at him, only, in a way she never had before. A look of curiosity was spread across her face, as if she needed to see through his mystery. Koushiro got onto his knees and crawled over to where she sat. Perhaps a foot away from her, he began to speak.

"Shall I compare you to a summer's day?" He madly blushed as the girl looked intently at him, if not a little confused.

"You are more lovely, and more moderate. Harsh winds disturb the delicate buds of May, and summer doesn't last long enough." The words began to shake in the air before they reached the waiting girl. Koushiro paused for a moment, making sure the look on her face was one still of curiosity, and not one of rejection. When he saw the slightest sign of a smile hidden on the corner of her lips, he went on.

"Sometimes the sun is too hot, and it's golden face is often dimmed by clouds. All beautiful things eventually become less beautiful, either by the experiences of life, or the passing of time." Koushiro stopped and quickly reached out, grasping her delicate hand. He dared not look at her face yet, he merely continued.

"But your eternal beauty won't fade, nor lose any of it's quality." Finally, he glanced up to that heavenly smile. It jumped onto him, and his words became clear once again.

"And you will never die, as you will live on in my enduring poetry. As long as there are people still alive to read poems, this sonnet will live, and you will live in it."

Before the moment faded, Koushiro leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back and gasped, not sure of what he just did. His skin turned deeply red as he looked at the ground, waiting to hear a response. Seconds passed, and still, no words of happiness escaped the girl's gaping lips. Only "Koushiro..." floated it's way over towards him in the breeze. Scared, he looked up at her. It never failed, her beauty once again shocked him. When nothing else was said, Koushiro began to stand up, ready to hide from the merciless face of rejection that he was sure would show. On his way, something caught his arm. He looked back to see Mimi still curiously looking up at him. He bent back down, ready to provide whatever explanation was needed. His eyes followed the girl's hand as it made it's way towards his blushing cheek. She touched him, and his heart flew up to the heavens. Koushiro could feel her breath so close to his face. He closed his eyes as Mimi leaned towards him, at last, kissing him back. Forever would this moment live on that perfect summer's day.


End file.
